The Birthday Mistake
by meekerprincess9778
Summary: My way of Hannah leaving... this is a one shot story, rated t for more mature themes...I have seen a few threesome stories on fanfiction ...I don't find most of them to be true to character...this is my take on the subject...b&b true love themed...


The Birthday Mistake

By Meekerprincess9778

_Author's Note: I have read about Booth/Bones/Hannah threesomes here on fanfiction…..and I just don't see it playing out with Booth having a big smile on his face and getting the best of both women, so to speak…..I have my own thoughts on the story…..so please indulge me….._

It was a long day for Booth. He had a case with Bones and it took its emotional toll. Two young kids were found beaten and murdered. Add to the fact that they were foster kids and you knew why everyone at the Jeffersonian was high strung. He literally fought with Bones all day. It wasn't the usual bickering, either. He no longer felt appropriate to give her "guy hugs" and the case was just getting to her. Also, it was the first case after she admitted "her regret". He was laying on the bed, thinking about if he had said yes to her offer. He knew he would always love Bones, but logically he had to give it a shot with Hannah. Hannah wanted him. She moved to be with him. Although, she was never "really" home. She was always chasing a story. Hannah was so carefree and easy to be with. He never told her all about his past. He didn't want to burden her. He wanted to keep things fun.

He heard the door open and in came the pretty blonde. She jumped on the bed with him. "Hey, handsome, I've been gone too long." She immediately started kissing him. He loved feeling wanted. Bones certainly never jumped him like that before. He definitely made the right choice.

"So, when were you gonna tell me, sexy?" Hannah broke the kiss to ask.

"What are you talking about?" Booth smiled as he was working his hand up her thigh.

"Temperance emailed me yesterday to ask if I had something planned for your birthday. Why is it I am hearing about the day you were born from her and not you?" She was playing with the buttons on his shirt.

"Obviously you knew I was born, Hannah…."

"That is a logical 'Temperance' answer. She says usually she does something special for you, but she didn't want to step on my feet…..which I am assuming she means toes?"

"Yes, baby, you getting better at decoding her." Booth laughed.

"I know what to do…..why don't we invite Temperance to our bed for you?" Hannah was stroking his abs and smiling big at her idea.

"What, no! She's my partner, Hannah." Booth took her hands off of him and he sat up. He could never bring Bones into his bed with Hannah. It was wrong on so many levels; especially since he loved them both.

"I see how you two look at each other sometimes; I'm not dumb. It's not cheating because I want her in bed with us. It'll be fun. Besides, have you seen her body? "Hannah was willing to share for his birthday. She was certainly not a prude. "I have had lots of talks with her about sex; I don't think she will be against it. Who knows? Maybe I will like her in bed with us, Seeley." Hannah was getting turned on.

Booth was almost grossed out. For one sick perverted moment he was happy picturing this. Then his memory went to his talk with Bones at the diner about breaking the laws of physics. That is what he wanted with Bones. He was a little taken aback about how excited Hannah seemed to be about getting and maybe keeping Bones in their bed. He certainly didn't want to share Bones, not even with Hannah.

"You don't like just us anymore? Can you tell me what you're thinking because this sounds crazy!" Booth didn't know what to say.

"Well once we've gotten back to the states it's just been us and pretty much the bed. Not that I don't appreciate all you do, baby. But sometimes I wonder where is that guy who fucked me against the fig tree after I sucked him off. Besides, Temperance would be perfect. She has told me how she feels about sex. I'm sure you've seen her amazing body when you go swimming with Parker. I think we both want a piece of her. Don't forget, she's your partner, so you trust her. It's perfect." Hannah had been touching him in various places while giving this little speech.

"Do you hear yourself? A piece of her? Don't talk about her that way!" Booth got very defensive. "Have a party for me like Bones was suggesting, or we could have dinner to ourselves. I don't want this as my present, Hannah. I am serious. Call me a prude or take it back to my Catholic upbringing. It is wrong and inconsiderate to ask her of this." Booth made his way to the kitchen, thinking that this was the last word.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next day Brennan is at work on the platform of the Jeffersonian. Wendell is showing her something with the bones, but Hannah has no idea what he is really saying. All of a sudden Angela looks up from the peanut butter she was eating out of the jar and makes a coughing noise. Brennan looks up and smiles when she sees Hannah.

"Hannah, what can I do for you?" Brennan stops what she is doing, taking off her gloves, and throws them away. " , good work so far. Please continue while I take Hannah to my office."

Brennan invited Hannah in and shut the door. Hannah took a seat on her couch. Hannah noted that the couch had the scent of her boyfriend's aftershave. "Well, Temperance, first off I am here to thank you. Without your email, I would have no idea that Seeley's birthday was coming up."

Brennan smiled. She thought this was slightly odd. He loves her. Why is it she has no idea when his birthday is? "Well, I am glad I could help. I take it you are here for help with a party?" In Brennan's mind she knew she had little time to prepare. She hated making plans at the last minute.

"Well, I was thinking of a more personal party. Just me, you and Seeley, in his bed, giving in to all of his fantasies." Hannah waited for her to say something. Her friend looked more stunned than anything.

Brennan's mind was going in hyperspeed. Booth was a man who taught her about the virtues of monogamy. Surely, he wouldn't want this. Would he? "I am unsure of your intentions, Hannah. Booth doesn't want to sleep with me. He also highly regards monogamy. I don't think this is something that he wants. Also, why are you willing to go along with this?"

"Temperance, you're wrong. I know how he looks at you. I've seen it many times before he has taken me to bed. He has always wanted to sleep with you. However, he is with me now. But we have talked about our sexual experiences before. I am no stranger to sharing. You also have some assets that I desire. He would never ask you this. We have talked about his prudishness and Catholic guilt. I have really want him to have the best birthday ever. Maybe we might find it suitable for all three of us to do all the time. You would do anything for your partner, wouldn't you?" Hannah knew she was laying it on a little thick with the partner line, but it might push Temperance over the edge.

"Booth's friendship is very important to me. If this is what he really wants, I will do it." Brennan had a very unsure look on her face. He told her no not too long ago. What if this was her only chance to ever touch him or kiss him? Hannah and Temperance went lingerie shopping two days later. Everything was all set.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hannah took Booth to dinner on his birthday. Temperance went into Booth's apartment with her key and started getting everything ready. She set up candles, rose petals, new satiny sheets on his bed. She got into a beautiful midnight blue nightie, complete with garter and stockings. She looked amazing. She heard the door open. It was time. Booth was amazed by the candles and rose petals leading to his bed. On his bed he saw Bones dressed the most provocatively, on satin sheets. He was instantly hard. He knew it was all wrong, though.

"Bones…..wow…..um what are you doing in my bed?" Booth had to verify who was to blame.

"Hannah said you would love me in this…would you prefer me to take it off?" She was still under the assumption that Booth knew.

He had never seen her like this; half naked in his bed waiting for him. He was so turned on. Hannah had climbed in beside her and touched her thigh. That is where his fantasy ended. "Hannah, I told you, no; monogamy only. I am so sorry, Bones. I can't do this."

Hannah piped up. "I've never seen you that hard for me, Seeley. Give it a chance." She was touching Brennan's thigh but went to pull Booth on to the bed.

"Hannah, I can't."

"It's okay. I might just wanna watch the first round." Hannah was half naked already and pleased she got him in this far. She wanted fun, exciting Seeley back.

"I am not sharing Bones with you. She deserves more than this. I can't do this our first time. I can't just fuck her, Hannah. I want to make love to her. I need to show her what love is all about. I need to break the laws of physics with her." He took her hand off of his belt buckle and sat on the edge of the bed away from them both.

"And me…..our first time….. I sucked you off because you saved my life, then we fucked against a tree. Why weren't you this way with me?"

"I guess, deep down, I know all you really want is to have fun. You don't even know me.

Bones told you when my birthday was. You don't know about my family. You don't know about my kills. You have no idea what my nightmares are about. That's okay, because we have fun. But Bones, she knows me, really knows who I am. So when you asked me this and I said no; it's not because I'm a prude. It's because she deserves better than this half version of me. Bones, I'm so sorry."

Brennan sat on his bed. She almost wanted to cry. She wouldn't in front of Hannah, though.

"Well, I guess this is it. Happy birthday, Seeley. I will send for my three bags of things." She kissed him on the cheek and she left.

Booth looked over at Bones in her nightie. She was gorgeous. Now that Hannah left, she had a few tear drops fall. "I am so sorry, Bones. I've been an idiot this whole time. Why would you ever agree to this?"

"I would do anything for my partner, Booth."

**THE END**


End file.
